Morning Glory
by ItsNotMyBirthday
Summary: This is a new Callanna story whose events occur during a long weekend. Callen and Anna are staying together at his small apartment over the bar.


This is a new Callanna story. The characters belong to CBS, but the story is my original work. I hope you like it!

**MORNING GLORY **

**1**

The bright sun was working its way through the slats of the blinds, throwing stripes of varying width across the small room.

Callen shielded his eyes for a moment, feeling disoriented because his bed was not in its normal location. As he processed the information, his eyes opened very wide, and he was startled to find that Anna was still beside him, sound asleep. He was thrilled, too.

He turned slightly and picked up his phone because he didn't want the pinging to wake her. Sam had texted him, telling him that they were all given a long weekend. Callen texted him a thank you, and then shut off his phone.

He wiggled around until he was comfortable again, reaching his arm out and bringing Anna closer to him. When she twitched, his breathing stopped; he did not want to wake her. He was very happy and very relieved that she smiled and snuggled closer to him. Callen breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed completely. Soon, he was fast asleep.

**2**

Because she had to get up, Anna slipped out of her loving cocoon, and padded silently across the room to the bathroom. When she was finished, she stared at herself in the mirror, noticing that she looked happier than usual. She decided it was because she had found her way back to the man she loved with her whole heart and soul. The more she thought about him, the brighter her eyes shone, followed by a small smile playing around her lips.

Then her mind focused on that special phrase she had heard the night before: я люблю тебя. He had totally unnerved her with it. Never in a million years had she expected to hear it. She stared steadily at her reflection, admitting it to herself, deep within her soul. Anna realized right then that she loved him just as much, if not more. She had known all along that she loved Callen, but not to the degree that she had just acknowledged. And nothing would make her leave him again. Not ever. She loved him too much, and he made her the happiest she has ever been in her entire life. я тоже тебя люблю is what she has decided to tell him as often as necessary. I love you, too.

The more she imagined telling him that she loved him, the more her mind played around with what she simply had to say to him aloud: Я люблю Вас всем моим сердцем и я люблю тебя всей душой. I love you with all my heart and I love you with all my soul. The more she repeated it in her mind, the happier Anna felt, and the wider her grin became.

She took the little washcloth and soaked it in cold water, putting it across her face in an effort to calm herself down. It did not work, and a soul-deep chuckle burst out of her. Anna ran the washcloth across her face again, and then threw it in the sink before she twirled across the room to the bed. She stopped short to gaze at her sleeping man.

Callen was sound asleep, completely unaware of anything beyond what he was dreaming about. She pulled the blankets out from under him, and covered him securely, knowing that he does not like to be cold when he sleeps. He twitched very slightly, and a quiet smile flitted across his face.

"Oooh, Callen," Anna whispered, "are you dreaming about me?" Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead before she caressed his beloved, bristly face. She ran her fingers through his short hair before stroking it. With a huge effort, Anna stopped and went around to the other side of the bed, and climbed up. She did not want to wake him, but she very badly wanted to lie down on him. Throwing all caution to the wind, she slid under the blankets and centered herself on top of him.

**3**

Callen did not say a word, but he was very aware of her. He waited for Anna to become completely comfortable and snug before he gently wrapped his arms around her, causing her to laugh aloud.

She reared up, leaning on her hands. "I woke you?!" she asked, alarmed.

Callen smiled his goofy smile. "Not at all, baby. I've been awake for a little while." He slid her hands closer to his sides.

Then she sat up and straddled him, putting her weight on his hipbones. "So, Callen? Did you dream about me?" She leaned over and kissed him.

Trying to hide a smile, he said, "I'm not telling."

Anna's eyes twinkled with happiness. "You did dream about me!"

Callen laughed, totally enjoying her pretend wrath.

Anna leaned over again, and kissed him with every ounce of passion that she had.

"Whoa!" Callen breathed when they came up for air. "Wow!"

He tapped her, and she rolled off him so that he could sit up. He was completely besotted with her. Without thinking, he spoke to her in Russian.

"Я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Я не могужить без теба. Ты нужна мне, Анна. Ты нужна мне!" I love you with all my heart. I cannot be without you. I need you, Anna. I need you!

Then he grabbed her, and hugged her as tightly as he could without breaking her.

In response, Anna threw her arms around his neck. She was overcome with emotion, and she began to cry.

"Гриша, ты мне нужен! Я очень сильно тебя люблю!" Grisha, I need you! I love you so very much!

Callen pulled back slightly so that he could see her face. The passion in her voice moved him deeply, and his cheeks glistened with tears.

"Гриша, я люблю тебя! To the ends of the earth, I love you!" she gushed, kissing him over and over. She was so excited that he fell over backwards. She landed on top of him, accidentally squashing his nose in the process.

"Oooff!" he gasped, and then he laughed. "I'm okay, baby!"

Anna sat up, feeling very contrite, and worried. She did not want to give him a reason to leave her, but she wanted very much for him to feel better. Leaning over, she kissed his nose before she nibbled on it.

"Anna, I really am okay, baby." He lay there with a goofy grin, studying her for several minutes. Then he sat up and slid backwards until he was leaning against the headboard. "Come and sit with me, baby."

Anna wriggled over to him and sat on his lap.

Callen wrapped her in his arms, and cuddled her, holding her close. He stroked her temple. "Baby, it was an accident, and nothing to worry about. Silly things like this are going to happen more often than not, and nobody will get hurt. Look at me."

She leaned back slightly and focused on him.

"Вы знаете, я люблю тебя до края земли, верно?" You know, I love you to the ends of the earth, right?

She nodded.

"Ничего не изменилось, Анна. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете!" Nothing has changed, Anna. I love you more than anything!

"да," she said softly. No matter what she said or did, he did not go away, and she found it amazing. She wiped her face on his shirt.

Callen smiled. She was so quiet that he hadn't realized that she was crying until she wiped her face on him. He loved her so much, and he vowed to do everything in his power to make her happy and feel loved.

"Baby, get up for a minute," he murmured.

Anna nodded to let him know that she had heard him, and she reluctantly climbed off of him, and then got down from the bed.

Callen followed her immediately, encircling her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, baby. I really am okay," he said sincerely. Callen loosened his grip a little. "Ты такая красиая," he added, knowing he would get a rise out of her.

"Hет!" she contradicted, jumping back, and glaring at him. "How can you say I'm beautiful when I am such a blubbery mess?"

A huge grin spread across his face. "Because it's true," he countered. He pulled her close again, and then clasped his hands together so he could rock her from side to side.

"Grisha Callen! Be honest!" Anna cried fiercely, wiggling out of his grip.

"I am!" Not to be dissuaded, he took her face between his hands and kissed her very softly. "Anna, don't you get it? It doesn't matter to me how you look, you will always be beautiful to me. I love you more than anything in the world!

"I am so glad to have you back, and I really and truly want to shout to the world how much I love you!" He drew her close again, and pressed her into him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Anna, and nothing will take that away from me! I love you so much!"

This time, he kissed her with his own pent up passion and she squeaked from the intensity.

"Oh, God! Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

Anna grinned, fully understanding what he had been trying to explain to her a few minutes before. "Yes, Callen," she said, sucking on her lower lip, and tasting salt. "I am very okay."

**4**

For breakfast, they raided the cabinets and fridge, and found half of a package of English muffins, a few jelly packets, and a nearly empty jug of apple juice. Anna split the muffins and put them into the toaster oven while Callen searched the fridge for some butter. Finding none, he peeled the tops off the jelly packets, and spread their contents onto the dry muffins.

"Impressive," Anna praised. She was surprised that he got the contents of four packets to adequately cover the six English muffin halves.

"Thank you, Anna," Callen said, grinning. "Can you fix the juice for us, please?"

"No problem," she agreed, removing two squat cocktail glasses from the cupboard. Diligently, she poured the juice evenly into the two glasses, and carried them over to the table.

Callen followed with the tray of English muffins, and two paper plates. Then he dragged the chair across the room and sat on its arm while Anna sat on the crate.

She picked up a muffin and bit it, and then offered it to him. He accepted it happily, and then copied her exactly. They ate most of their breakfast feeding each other, and enjoyed every bite. When he tried the juice, Callen made a face, and Anna laughed at him…until she took a sip.

"Wine!"

He nodded.

They finished their juice in one large gulp, and then burst into laughter.

"Maybe we get drunk," Anna suggested.

"Maybe," Callen agreed, snickering again. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked into her green eyes. He shook his head in disbelief at the incredible changes that have occurred in his life, and that his outlook has changed so much for the better. He was very aware of how much of it related to having Anna back in his life, and he was grateful. He was enjoying Anna's company more than he thought possible.

"I think I am already drunk," he said softly, gazing at her.

"Really, Callen?" Anna replied, returning the glance. "How can you get drunk on me?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised to find out how easy it is."

He reached across the gap between them, and kissed her gently. Her scent was making him heady, and he kissed her again, but with more passion.

Anna responded by yanking the crate closer to him with her foot. Then she put her arms around his neck, and leaned her forehead on his.

"Like this?" she asked, looking askance at him.

Callen laughed. "Yes!" he agreed. "Just like this!"

He kissed her over and over and over, and Anna met the challenge by kissing him just as frequently, until she ran out of breath.

Panting and smiling happily, she admitted, "Гриша, я люблю тебя больше самой жизни." Grisha, I love you more than life itself.

Callen clutched her to him, and sat holding her for a long while. At last, he calmed down enough to fuss with her shirt.

"Hey!" Anna objected, wiggling around to get away from his ticklish strokes. She stood up, and he rose with her.

"No fair!" Callen cried, grinning. He moved away from the chair, and grabbed at her shirt in an attempt to pull her closer.

Anna outwitted him by ducking out of her shirt, leaving him holding the empty garment.

When he realized what she had done, Callen burst out laughing. He zinged the shirt across the room and lunged at her. Anna eluded his grasp again, and laughed with him.

"You can't catch me, Callen," she offered seductively, taking a circuitous route to their bed. She held her arms out to tempt him to follow her.

Callen stayed still, drinking in her half-naked body. He began to think that she was a Siren.

"Oh, but I can," he said quietly, so low that she had a hard time hearing him. A crooked smile crossed his face.

Anna looked at him questioningly. She knew he had spoken, but was not sure of what he had said. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she glided over to Callen, who snatched her right up.

"I got you!" he declared, twirling around and around with her. He spun his way back to their bed, and collapsed onto it, holding her tightly.

Pursing her lips, Anna shook her head at him. Her eyes glowed with happiness. She kissed him softly.

"You sure did!"

Callen laughed, feeling very pleased with himself. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Callen."

He began to caress her, and she loved feeling his rough hands on her body. His touches were so gentle, yet they lit the fires within her.

Anna reached up and kissed him hard, as if she wanted to swallow him. Her passion left him intoxicated, and he suddenly couldn't get enough of her.

Neither could say how their remaining clothing found its way to the floor. The only thing that they knew was that they had to love each other with their full-blown passions, taking care to capture each other's souls deeply.

**5**

Anna lay happily on top of Callen. She was still winded, as was he, but she was ready to reach those same heights of ecstasy again. She nibbled him all over, and then bit his neck lightly.

Callen was panting as deeply as Anna was, grinning foolishly at her.

She enjoyed his lopsided smile, and laughed at his blatant happiness.

"You're the best!"

Anna and Callen lay on the bed, completely at ease with each other, and savoring what they had learned about each other. He was so euphoric that he had no desire to anything but make love to her all day long, and she happily complied.

Loving him was like no other experience that she had had. He was loving, gentle, considerate, all rolled into one beautiful package, and she fussed over him, catering to his smallest whims and greatest desires.

When he turned them over, Anna was more than ready for him, and again, tidal waves of passion overtook them. She couldn't get enough of him, and pleasured him with every ounce of love she had. She loved seeing the finest hairs rise on him as she stroked him ever so softly. She kissed him every time he trembled.

Callen was in a heaven beyond his wildest dreams. The effect that she was having on him caused him to be alive in every sense of the word. His body was burning with desire for her, and he was happy to accommodate her.

At last, they sated themselves fully, and were ecstatically exhausted. Anna was so convinced that her body was made of melted gelatin that she didn't have the strength to climb on top of him again. Instead, she rested her head on his heart, and snuggled him, wanting his arm around her.

He sensed her need, and brought her closer to his body. He felt Anna smile, and acknowledged her by stroking her hip.

Blindly, she felt behind her, and captured his hand with hers, and wouldn't let it go.

"Нет," she murmured, almost inaudibly. "No more, my love." She moved her head so that her face was buried in his neck.

Using his other hand, Callen picked up Anna's upper arm so that he could kiss her hand.

"No problem, baby," he whispered, picking up the sheet with his foot and bringing it within reach so that he could cover them with it. Then, with a half-smile crossing his face, he smoothed her hair away from his face because it was tickling his nose.

The steady rhythm of her breathing relaxed him enough so that he became soporific. Callen snuggled her as best he could and closed his eyes. After a little while, his breathing pattern matched hers.

**6**

Many hours later, they woke up almost simultaneously.

Anna smiled at him, with her love radiating from her. "моя любовь."

"да." Callen sat up and looked down at her, his most beloved friend, and smiled his lopsided smile.

It was her most favorite smile, and it made her all goopy inside. She held her arms up.

Callen stretched out, and laid his head on her breast. Anna hugged him as best she could because of his awkward position, but she would not let go of him. She stroked his cheek.

He began to chuckle with no explanation until she poked him.

"What is so funny, Callen?" she asked seriously.

Grinning more widely, he said, "I think you're hungry, baby."

"I'm not."

He shifted his head so that his ear was closer to her stomach, and listened intently. He nodded, and contradicted her.

"I beg to differ with you, my baby," he said, laughing slightly.

"What are you doing, my love?"

Callen sat up again. With a very clear smirk on his face, he replied, "Your stomach is growling. It needs food!"

"I see," she said skeptically. "What about yours?"

"What about it?" he challenged.

Anna did not take the bait. Instead, she sat up and knocked him over, and then lay on him. She centered her ear over his stomach, and was not disappointed. She began to laugh in spite of herself. Then she nodded.

"Yes, Callen. Your stomach is growling," she told him before she shifted again so she could kiss him.

Callen wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. When he broke the kiss because he needed air, he said, "I think we need to go shopping."

"Nooo," she whined in response. "I don't want to get dressed. I want to stay here with you." Anna began to kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Oh, boy," Callen said. He knew her well enough to know that when she started whining that she was over-hungry. "Нет, Анна."

In response, she bit his neck.

"Ow! Anna, stop it!" He slid out from underneath her, and made his way to the bathroom to look at his neck in the mirror. "Oh, God!" he yelped as he watched the purple bruise form. Then he looked on the other side of his neck, and he could see the outline of several other, smaller bruises. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed again as he realized that he was now covered in hickeys. He dreaded facing Sam and Deeks on Monday.

His vocal tone brought Anna running.

"What happened? What did I do?" she asked, the panic very evident in her voice.

"Oh, my gosh, baby! I did not mean to upset you," he said, clutching her to him, and rubbing her back. "I'm okay, baby, but you have given me a killer hickey!"

She looked up at him. "What?!"

"Look in the mirror, baby," he said, pointing to his trophies.

Anna's eyes widened. "Holy smokes! Are you okay?"

Callen turned her so he could see her face. "I am fine, baby. They'll go away in a few days." He fussed over her until she began to smile.

"Callen, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

He put his finger on her lips. "There's no need, baby. This is one of those things that we really cannot avoid."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him.

He tightened his grip on her, hugging her close. "Yes, baby. I am sure." He kissed her briefly. "Anna, baby, we really do need to go get some food."

She made a face.

"Do you want to stay here while I walk down to the deli?"

Anna shook her head wildly. "No! No! Not at all!"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed at her vehemence. "What happened, baby?"

She sat on the toilet. "I don't want you to leave me."

Callen moved in front of her, and hugged her to his middle. "Oh, baby, no. I am not leaving you." He stroked her back. "I told you that already. NOTHING will make me leave you." He knelt in front of her, and held her face between his hands. "Look at me, baby," he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Anna leaned over and put her forehead against his. "Okay," she said softly. "I guess that means I have to go with you to the deli."

"I guess it does, baby," he said, smiling his most winsome smile.

**7**

Anna pulled herself together, and then reached into the tub and turned on the shower. Then she tossed the little washcloth into the tub, and climbed in. She yelped because the water was not warm enough for her, so she turned up the hot water.

Callen nodded, and joined her. He was fascinated by the rivulets of water running down her silky body, both back and front. He took the near-empty bottle of body wash, and squirted some onto his hand. He dropped the bottle on the floor of the tub, and rubbed his hands together. He worked up a good lather, and then ran his hands up and down Anna's body. She guided him when he moved his hands down to her most sensitive area.

Callen responded to her, and let his fingers wander between her folds, stimulating her so much so that she couldn't control her body.

"My God, Callen!" she breathed, loving every motion. She interrupted him long enough to pick up the soap bottle so she could squeeze some soap onto her hands. She wet her hands and then sloshed the lather all over him, taking great care with his most precious parts. When she had finished soaping him, he was ready for her.

Anna pressed against him, reveling in the feel of him between her legs. Then she stimulated him even more, and he began to writhe in ecstasy.

She moved them under the flow of the water, letting it cascade over their heated bodies as they both moved into powerful orgasms. She repeatedly thrust her hips at him, and Callen matched her. He clutched her as his special love rushed from his body, not letting go until his spasms had calmed down. When he stopped trembling, he hugged her closely. Then he kissed her gently.

Anna smiled at him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He grinned, but could not speak.

Then she picked up the washcloth again, soaped it, and then washed him thoroughly, skipping no part of his body. When she finished, she handed him the washcloth, and he very gently washed her from scalp to soles, taking extra care with her special places.

Then they stood under the shower head, rinsing each other off, and making sure that the soap was completely gone from her hair.

Anna turned off the spigot and stepped out of the tub. Callen followed her, and they stood there, dripping wet, studying each other, each noting how beautiful the other one was.

He took the last towel from the cabinet under the sink, and then laughed. It was not a bath towel, nor was it a bath sheet.

Anna laughed, too. "Really, Callen?" She snatched the hand towel from him, and flipped forward so she could squeeze the excess water from her hair. She twisted the little towel as hard as she could, and then handed the soggy thing to him.

He held it out in front of him, laughing. "I guess so, Anna," he chortled. Before he ran it over his head, he shook his head hard, daring the water to fly off his head. The flying water hit its intended target, and he laughed harder.

Anna snatched the towel from him and dried her face again. "Not funny!" she teased, running the towel over her neck and breasts as well. Then she draped the towel on his head as if it were a veil. Her eyes twinkled as she tried hard not to laugh.

He smirked. "Cute." He pulled the towel off his head and zipped it all over his body, and then he dried off her back from neck to heels. "Please?"

Anna nodded, and returned the favor, drying him from scalp to heels. She spent extra time on the back of his head and neck because she knew how much he loved to be massaged there. After wiping herself off one last time, she tossed the sodden towel into the tub and stood in front of him.

**8**

Callen admired her, and felt himself quicken again. Without saying a word, he conveyed that he wanted to carry her into the main room.

Anna jumped into his arms, and locked her legs around his middle. She loved feeling his silky skin against hers.

He enjoyed feeling her against him as much. She was eye-level with him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself, Callen," Anna replied, hugging him around his neck. She leaned on his ear, appreciating his fresh scent. She nibbled him.

He put her on the bed, and then crossed to his dresser for a set of clothes, and suddenly, she was right behind him.

"For me?"

"Uh…no!" he said, glancing at her. He noticed that she was covered in goose bumps, and changed his mind. "Sure, baby."

He turned slightly and put the long-sleeved shirt over her head, and fluffed out her hair. Then he rummaged around for a pair of pants for her, and handed her a pair of gym shorts. She put them on, and they swam on her.

"I don't have any underwear here for you, baby."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Callen. I will be fine the way I am." She struggled with tightening the waist-ties.

"Let me, baby," he said, gently taking the strings from her. He knelt on one knee, and then pushed and pulled the string through its loop, and realized that there was a knot that didn't belong. "I'll give you another pair," he offered.

Anna shook her head, and tied the strings as tightly as she could. While she stood still, the shorts were fine, but as soon as she took a step, the pants fell down around her knees.

Callen laughed at her. "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled a pair of sweatpants from the drawer and helped her put them on. Then he pulled on that set of strings, and successfully tightened them. "Try walking, baby."

Smiling happily and shaking her head, Anna walked to the bathroom and back, and she had no mishaps. She stood squarely in front of her man, soaking in his naked body. Then she reached out a hand to caress him.

He caught her hand and kissed it. "Not now, baby. It's going to be dark soon, and I want to be back before it is, please."

"Okay, Callen. I guess we're not going to the park, then."

He shook his head. "I didn't say that. I said I would rather we be back home before dark." He held out his arms, and she went right to him. "It's okay, baby. We'll be fine," he soothed, hugging her close. Then he moved her away from him, and studied her new outfit. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," she countered, savoring his naked body from toes to chin. "Turn around." She hated the bullet scars, but had a hard time deciding which side of him she preferred. After walking in circles around him, she concluded that she loved all sides of him, one hundred percent.

"Stop, baby! You're making me dizzy!"

Anna laughed. Then she hugged him tightly for a moment before looking for an outfit for him. She found a mis-matched outfit consisting of the obnoxious gym shorts and a snug shirt.

"I don't like it," she declared, ripping the shirt off her own body and giving it to him. "Let me have the other one."

Callen barely heard her as he was mesmerized by her erect nipples. Absently, he pulled the shirt off over his head, but instead of giving it to her, he gently put it over her head and pulled it into place, but not before he caressed her.

She was amused by his cheekiness, and chose to emulate him. She reached up and kissed him first before she put her mouth over his nipples, sucking on both. When she was ready, she reached up again, and tried to put the shirt on him, but got stuck. Shaking her head, she glared at him.

"Come on, Callen!" she objected, giving him a stern look.

His blue eyes twinkled. "Okay, Anna," he relented, kneeling on one knee. She put the shirt on him with ease. "Thank you, baby," he said softly.

Then he stood up, and she laughed merrily at him. In her mind he looked like toddler caught with his hands in the cookie jar because he had on a top with no bottoms. She could not resist touching and massaging his bottom, bringing him close to her. She leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Callen," Anna said softly, hugging him as hard as she could.

"You okay, baby?" He kissed her, and broke the embrace. He tilted her face up, and kissed her forehead softly.

"My stomach hurts," she confessed, feeling a little foolish.

Callen smirked. "Ohhh," he said, "I see."

"Don't be snarky," she cautioned. She pinned him in her grasp.

"Baby, we need to get some food. I am very hungry, too, but we cannot go unless you let me get some pants on!"

Anna snaked her hands down and stroked his nakedness. Then she knelt and kissed him. Her tongue sent shivers through him.

"Oh, boy!" he gasped, feeling his body reacting to her. "Anna, please, not now, baby."

**9**

It took some ingenuity on Callen's part, but he managed to peel her off him so that he could get dressed all the way. On a whim, he grabbed every single piece of clothing he could find, and all of the towels and sheets, and jammed them into his backpack.

Anna looked at him without a word.

"We have to stop at the Laundromat, baby. We seriously have no clothing for tomorrow."

"I don't mind, Callen. We really don't need it."

He laughed. "I understand, baby, but I still have to get it done. I am going to drop it off before we go to the park." He kissed her softly. "You ready, baby?"

Anna hugged him around his neck. "Yes."

Callen slung the backpack over his shoulder, and picked up his key from the dresser. Then he followed Anna out the door, and down the stairs to the street level. Once he locked the door, he took her by the hand.

They took their time walking down the block, very happy to be talking about anything and everything, and enjoying each other's company.

After they dropped off the laundry, Callen stopped at the deli, and bought a loaded turkey hero, and a liter of iced tea. He gave Anna half, and devoured the other half himself. Then he took a generous swig of the iced tea, and offered her the bottle.

She accepted it and drank quite a bit.

"Slow down, baby!" Callen cautioned, taking the bottle away from her. He put it on a shop windowsill. "Anna, baby, you haven't eaten all day, and if you eat too much now, you'll get sick. We will have a proper dinner later." He wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, baby? Please?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, and nodded.

"It was a good sandwich, Callen. Thank you."

He stroked her head for a moment. "Yes, it was. You ready for the park now?"

She hugged him, and dug her chin into his chest. "Yes, please."

Callen kissed her forehead, and then picked up the soda bottle, which he jammed into his waistband.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed, pulling the bottle out of his pants.

Anna laughed at him. "Maybe we can finish it?"

He looked around for a wastebasket. "No. We can have more, but we are not finishing it." He drank half of what was left.

"Really?" she said flippantly. She upended the bottle, and the remainder of the iced tea slid unhampered down her throat. Then she tossed the bottle into the wastebasket.

Callen shook his head. "You really are a piece of work!"

Anna grinned. "What can I say, Callen? I am a Kolcheck!"

"You are at that! Come, baby. Let's go to the park now." He laced his fingers through hers.

**10**

They walked in a companionable silence, glad that they did not need to talk just because they were together. He led her over toward the marina, but they did not go near the boats. Instead, he found a lush grassy patch located under a low-branched tree.

Callen coaxed her into climbing the tree, and she scurried right up.

"Come!"

He nodded, and made his way up to the branch where she was sitting. He sat behind her, and pulled her close to him, settling her in the pocket between them.

"What are you doing, Callen?"

"Nothing," he said with a distinct lilt to his voice.

Anna nodded knowingly, and she was ready for his many kisses and teases. She pressed against him, and was very content to do so. She reached up and encircled his head with her hands, much to his surprise. She played with his hair for several minutes before she twisted around so that she could kiss him.

Her love shot through him, and he tightened his grip around her waist, letting his hands play with her shirt.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing," he said into her ear. His hands wandered all over her torso, sending chills throughout her body with each tender caress. She squirmed, feeling every electric touch.

She leaned into him as close as she could without knocking them both out of the tree.

Callen increased his pressure on her, and she sensed his arousal. Yet, his strokes were soft and gentle, and frenzied at the same time. Anna wiggled with passion, clutching at his hands as he explored below her waistline. Her moans were barely audible, but he did hear her.

He caught her attention, and they climbed out of the tree, and lay down on the soft grass. He positioned himself so that he wouldn't hurt her, and then kissed her all over to his heart's content. He gradually pulled her shirt completely out of her pants, and then gave her a quick, sweet kiss on her abdomen.

Anna squirmed, and grabbed hold of his ears. "What are you doing, you silly man?"

He looked her square in the eye, smiling his lopsided smile. "Loving you," was all he said.

Anna grinned widely. When she let go of his ears, she mussed his hair so much that it stood on end.

He kissed her abdomen again and again, and his bristles gave her very intense sensations.

Anna loved every one, and moved to flip him over on his back. She lay on top of him, and kissed him under his chin several times before she kissed his features, one at a time. Then she slid her hands inside his shirt, and caressed him until he called out. Anna smiled happily at him.

She pulled her hands out and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. When she rested her head on his shoulder, she felt very content.

Callen was wiped out. He was perfectly happy to lie there with his arms around her, insisting that his body calm down. He was pretty sure Anna was feeling it, too.

She sighed heavily, and kissed him softly.

"I want to stay here forever," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I do, too, but we can't, baby." He ran his hands up and down her sides, increasingly aware that his pants were becoming too tight. "Sit up, baby. We need to get our groceries before we go home."

"Oh, Callen, no! I don't want to move." Anna sat up slowly, pulling on her own pants.

"Anna, we need to stop before we have a problem," he said, grabbing her hands and holding them still. "Please, baby."

She glanced at him, and saw how tight his pants were. "Oh, my God, Callen," she breathed as the realization of what they had nearly done settled in her psyche.

"I'm okay, Anna," he said quietly, "but we really do need to leave now." He smiled at her, and then kissed her lightly.

Although she felt abashed, she returned the kiss, and then buried her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry, Callen."

Callen rubbed her back for a moment, and then he massaged her scalp. "It's okay, baby." Then he hugged her. "Anna, I love you no matter what," he declared.

She rubbed her face on his shirt, and then looked up at him. "да," was all she said, rubbing her face again.

He smiled at her, looking directly into her eyes. "Come on, baby," he said gently.

Anna nodded, and laced her fingers through his, and they walked home at a snail's pace, enjoying all of the little scenes that nature offered.

**11**

By the time they got to the deli, Callen had figured out what to have for dinner. He did not want to cook anything, so he ordered generous portions of pulled pork with mashed potatoes and gravy. He asked the clerk to add any sides that he thought were appropriate, and then he asked Anna to choose some snacks or desserts, but she chose neither, opting instead for some fresh fruit. Callen paid for the meal, and they meandered slowly up the block.

The sun was beginning to go down when they got home, and Callen was happy they made it on time. Some nights, he just did not want to bother with the bar crowd, and tonight was one of them.

While Anna went to freshen up, Callen scanned the little apartment. Since Anna had come back, its aura had changed, and he loved it. In fact, he loved the entire apartment. It was homey, and it comforted him. He finally understood what Hetty had meant when she had told him that he needed somewhere to live that was his own place. Admittedly, the apartment was small, but it was perfect for now.

He rooted through his dresser looking for something for them both to wear. He found a large, long-sleeved shirt for Anna, and a pair of pajama pants for himself. He stripped and put on the pajama pants, and felt much more comfortable.

He found the remote and was fussing over the TV when Anna emerged from the bathroom. She smiled at him, and then he handed her the shirt to wear. She put it on, tossing her clothes on top of Callen's discards.

She looked at him funny. "You forgot the laundry, didn't you," she said softly.

A crooked smile crossed his face. "I did, indeed," he replied, moving to give her a hug.

"It's okay, my love," she said, giving him a quick hug. Then she went to get plates and utensils, and set the table. She then opened the dishes he had bought, savoring the aroma of the steaming hot food. Then she found a bowl in which to put the fruit, and she created a centerpiece from it.

Callen watched all of this, shaking his head all the while. His memories of her flitting around his house cascaded into his mind all at once. He missed seeing her tend to everyday little things, and he became even more ecstatic at having her home again. He could not believe how right Hetty had been. Of course, with age comes wisdom, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge those words yet.

Anna walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, baby," he said, patting her arms.

Anna came around to his front, and then laid her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes, my love. I am okay," she replied, kissing his shoulder. "I just want to hold you."

Callen smiled at her, thrilled. Then lifted her up so he could look into her eyes. He saw nothing but happiness there, and he was glad. While he held her, he kissed Anna over and over, until she wiggled to get down. He let her go gracefully.

She took him by the hand and led him over to the table. Then they both sat down, and delved into their meal. The food was good, the conversation was minimal, and the company was sublime. While they ate most of their food themselves, they found time to feed each other, which brought them closer together.

After they straightened up the kitchen, they settled on the bed to watch TV for a while. Anna's attention span was short lived. She had no interest in the program, and let Callen know.

"I want to get ready for bed," she said, sitting up straight, and looking at him.

Callen looked at her funny. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"Yes, Callen. I'm just tired."

"Okay. No problem." He sat up and studied her.

Feeling silly, she smiled at him, and then climbed down from the bed. She took her shirt off and draped it over the back of the chair.

Callen was startled. Wordlessly, he stood up and tried to take off his pants, but he wasn't focused, so Anna helped him. She tossed his pajamas onto the chair.

Then Anna took him by the hand and gently pushed him down on the bed, and she climbed up beside him.

Callen piled up their pillows so he could sit up to continue watching TV, but Anna wanted nothing to do with it. She lay against him for a while, playing with his body, alternately tickling him, and nipping him.

Her fussing over him eventually distracted him so much that he grabbed her hands, and asked her to stop.

A big smile broke out on Anna's face. She was glad because all she wanted to do was snuggle.

"Callen, why not turn it off?"

"Anna—"

She did not want to argue with him. "Please, Callen?" She leaned over and kissed his breast.

Something in her tone made him turn off the TV. He pulled the pillows out from under his head, and flipped them to the foot of the bed. He lay down, and Anna immediately cuddled him.

He stroked her silky back. "What's wrong, baby?" He was very concerned about her. "Talk to me."

"I'm okay, Callen. I just feel bad for what happened at the park today."

"Nothing happened, baby," he began.

"But it could have," she persisted, rolling onto her back.

Callen sat up. "No more, Anna. Put it out of your head. It's okay. Sometimes, silly things like that do happen, and we did nothing wrong. I am fine, and so are you."

He looked at her, and gasped at how beautiful her body was; the body he knew so well, and had missed so terribly. Seeing her vulnerable made him love her all the more, and he suddenly wanted to make love to her.

Callen slid close to her and began to kiss and caress her.

"Callen, this isn—"

He glanced up and grinned. "I know, baby, but—"

Anna burst into laughter, in spite of how off she was feeling. She could not resist his delightfully captivating persona. "Come," she said, holding out her arms.

Without hesitation, Callen moved into her embrace, and she smushed him into her breast. She kissed him and stroked him into oblivion, and he squirmed with passion, delighting in every single touch.

Anna lured him closer to her face, and she kissed him with abandon, and he met her passion repeatedly.

Neither had had any lovers who fit them as well as they fit each other. She knew every nuance of his body, and wasn't afraid to tap into his resources. In turn, Callen knew every part of her intimately, and he stroked her and loved her with his hands until she was acutely ready for him.

Their passions took over, and they couldn't get enough of each other. Completely out of breath from their intoxicating pleasures, Callen and Anna lay back and glanced at each other, smiling happily. They both understood that they had needed each other for a very long time, and now, together, they felt complete, that nothing was missing any more.

Anna shifted so that she was lying on him completely, with her ear pressed against his heart. He was her most favorite sleeping surface in the world, and did not hesitate to tell him so. She loved the way they fit together so perfectly.

Callen unsuccessfully reached for the blankets, and without saying a word, Anna understood what he wanted. She reached around and yanked the blankets up over them both, and then snuggled him, burrowing her face in his neck. Callen wrapped her in his arm, and she felt very safe and very loved. With his other hand, he stroked her back, tracing all kinds of shapes on her. She shivered from the gentleness.

"I love you so much, Anna Kolcheck," he said softly.

"Oh, you do?" she teased.

"I do."

"Well, that's good, because I love you even more, Grisha Callen," she said seriously. She rested her chin on his chest, and studied the pattern of his whiskers. Then she laid her ear over his heart, letting its soothing rhythm wash over her.

"Hey, baby," he said, smiling at her, whom he loved more than anyone in the world.

Although he couldn't see, Anna smiled happily at him in return, and she stayed quiet.

"Good night, baby," he added, beginning to stroke her back again.

Anna nodded, and then snuggled into him even more.

Callen smiled to himself. He was incredibly happy, and he settled down, falling asleep far more quickly than he had anticipated.

**12**

They woke up as the dawn was breaking.

Without thinking, Callen automatically turned on the TV, since that was part of his everyday routine.

Anna was affronted by it. She shook her head over and over, silently objecting with the loudest voice he had ever heard.

Callen finally turned off the TV, and instead, they began to talk and talk, bringing each other up to speed with everything that they had gone through since they had first met.

Anna was very surprised to hear that he had been attracted to her from the get-go, as she had had her eyes on him, too, and for as long. They enjoyed that little secret, and decided to keep it a secret from the rest of their family.

Later, in between discussions and movies, they remembered to nibble on snacks, but they preferred to make love all day long, and that is what they did. Again, they could not get enough of each other, and Callen was grateful he didn't have to work until Monday. That gave him three more days of pure bliss with Anna, and he was planning on enjoying every one of them.

He propped himself up, and watched her as she moved about the little room. No matter which way she was facing, he thought she had the most beautiful body of any woman he had ever known, and by the way she moved, he could tell that she was proud of herself. He was happy that she did not bother to put on the t-shirt.

When Anna was finished tending to the apartment, she climbed up next to Callen and snuggled him. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep if he wasn't going to stay with her.

"Not to worry, baby," he soothed her. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay right here with you, and that is what I am going to do."

"You sure, Callen?"

"Yes, baby. What's wrong?" He tapped her, and she sat up against him, resting her head in his neck.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to leave me here if you go out. I love it here, Callen. Don't think I don't, but I want to stay here with you so I can make love with you all day long. No working for us," she declared firmly.

He laughed. "Oh, boy, Anna! It's not a problem!" He tightened his grip on her.

"Good!"

He laughed again. He sensed that she was very tired, and did not want her to stay awake just because he was.

"Excuse me a minute," he said, sliding out of the bed.

Anna moved into the spot that he had just vacated. She luxuriated in its warmth, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She watched him from the corner of her eye, and took delight in his well-constructed, muscular body. She knew every inch of him, and then some. A huge feeling of warmth spread throughout her own body as she came to understand that his body was hers for all time…that he wasn't going to give himself to anyone else again, ever.

As he approached the bed, Anna closed her eyes into the tiniest of slits, and continued to study him. She hated the bullet scars on his back, but they were also part of who he was now, serving as an ugly reminder of what he does for a living. Then she thought about it again. Anna concluded that she didn't want him any other way. His scars were as much a part of him as his bristly face was, and her thoughts made her smile broadly.

Callen stood by the bed for a moment, feeling pretty sure that she was not sleeping. He grabbed her foot through the blankets, causing her to recoil, and jump out of her skin. All Callen did was laugh at her reaction.

Anna glared at him. "You think you're funny, don't you?" she teased as she repositioned herself. She reached out a hand to stroke him, from knee to groin, taking particular pleasure in his junk. She loved his muscularity and smooth skin.

He moved a hair's breadth closer to her. He was relishing the sensations she was creating in him, and he did not want her to stop. Then he turned slightly, and Anna began to stroke his other side, and the combined efforts made him quicken.

"I know I'm funny," he responded with her favorite half-smile filling his beloved face.

Anna rose up on her knees, and put her arms around him. "Come lie with me?" She was very conscious of his body pressing against hers. She planted a soft kiss on his neck.

Callen leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, baby." Then he drew her up so that she was eye-level. "Hi."

Anna smiled radiantly at him, and looked right at him.

He did not deny her request, and he kissed her very deeply.

Her grip was so tight that Callen thought she had glued him to her body. He caressed her over and over, and she gradually released him, with a big smile on her face.

"You are mine!" she declared, kissing his middle.

"I am, at that!" Callen agreed. He leaned over to kiss her.

Then Anna lay down again, snuggling into his pillow. She would not move, no matter how much he teased or cajoled her, so he went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, much to her amusement. Anna burst out laughing at his trials and tribulations, and she showered him with all of the love she had.

Callen looked at her funny, and loved that she was comfortable enough to tease him. "Hey, baby," he whispered.

"Hey, Callen," she echoed, ensconcing herself in her niche.

Then Anna held her arms out to him. She did not say a word, but Callen understood what she wanted and needed him to do.

He stretched across the bed and laid his head on her breast, with his ear close to her heart. A big grin spread across his face as he came to understand how soothing it was for her to listen to his heart. He shifted slightly so he could burrow into her, and she put her arms around him as best she could because he was so big, and she clasped her hands together.

Callen loved resting his head on her. He snaked his lower arm under her neck, and draped the other across her torso, stroking her for a little while, until she put her hand on his. She folded his arm at the elbow, and brought his hand up so she could kiss it.

"No more, my love," she said, snuggling closer to him. He raised his head long enough for her to get comfortable, and then put it back on her heart. "Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, Гриша," she murmured. I love you more than anything, Grisha.

"да," he responded, burrowing into the safest place he knew. He absolutely loved sleeping on her, and promised himself that he would do it more often. He closed his eyes.

As quiet, loving smiles flitted across their faces, they both fell into a peaceful, deep sleep, secure in the knowledge of their love for each other.

**EPILOGUE 1**

They divided the rest of the weekend equally between their interests, most of which involved making love off and on all day long, but they also found time to pick up more groceries and the laundry, as well as watch a handful of movies.

Anna was ecstatic, thrilled beyond anything she had ever known before. She was now having a hard time processing that she had ever run away from him. He was the nicest, most tender man she knew. She kissed him and hugged him and loved him every chance that she could. Her happiness knew no boundaries.

Callen took every chance he was given to study her. He loved to look at her, he loved to watch her, he loved to love her, and he loved to make love with her. It astounded him that he had ever doubted her in any way. He loved her more than he loved life itself, and he promised God that he would do his absolute best to keep her safe and happy for all time.

**EPILOGUE 2**

Anna opened her eyes to very bright beams of sunlight illuminating the apartment. She shielded them by draping her arm across her face. When she got uncomfortable, she yanked Callen's pillow over her eyes.

Then she put her arm out, and felt nothing but an empty bed. She flung the pillow off her face, and sat up, looking for him. But she could not see well in the extreme light.

In the distance, over by the stove, she saw the shadow of a man whose body was turned into a silhouette by the bright sun. He was completely outlined by the sun, leaving his form muted, but clearly defined. Callen was so well built that Anna couldn't help but smile as her eyes came into focus. A small moan escaped from her, and he looked up.

"There she is," he said softly, crossing over to the bed so that he could give her a kiss. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, Callen," she greeted him, climbing off the bed. She reached up, and kissed him passionately. She was not happy with the idea that he had to go back to work this day. She pressed into him.

Callen responded by wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Nothing. I want you to stay home."

He chuckled lightly. "We talked about this, baby. Maybe you can come with me, and Hetty can find something for you to do." He snuggled her.

Anna traced patterns on his abdomen before she kissed him there.

Callen smiled wide. He loved when she fussed over his naked body, and today was no different. Readjusting his grip, he dipped her, causing her to yelp. When he pulled her up again, he kissed her soundly. Then he pretended to drop her. She shrieked so loudly that his ears rang.

Anna shook free from his grip and stood up straight. Then she pummeled him. Her eyes were flashing.

"Whoa!" Callen reacted, grinning broadly.

"What's with you this morning?" Anna griped. "You're all crazy!" She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

Callen scooped her into his arms and swung her around. As he put her down, he kissed her, and then snuggled her. "I guess it's because I am so happy," he said into her ear so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "I love having you here to wake up with every morning!"

His words went right through Anna's heart, and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled herself up and locked her legs around his middle.

"I love you so much, Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev!" She kissed him until she thought her lungs would burst.

Callen carried her over to the bed and sat down, holding her on his lap.

"Are you okay, baby?" He searched her beloved face for signs of upset. He smoothed her hair off her face.

Anna smiled slowly. "I am okay, Callen. I like spending all day with you, all the time, is all. I wish you could stay home today too."

Callen hugged her, and rubbed her back.

"I do, too, Anna, but I cannot. You will be okay, and so will I. Nothing will make me give you up. ты моя жизнь." He kissed her softly. You are my life.

Anna put her head on his shoulder, and would not let go of him.

Callen rocked her for a little while.

"Come on, baby. We need to get ready."

She nodded without sitting up or letting go.

Callen shook his head in disbelief. He stood up and let go of her, but she was permanently anchored to him, and he laughed.

"Oh, God, Anna! What am I going to do with you?"

She slid off him and kissed him before she spoke. "Love me."

"Oh, baby, I do love you!" he gushed in reply. "I love you so much!"

She rubbed her face on his chest. "I know you do, my love. I know you need to get ready, too," she said softly. "Come. I will help you."

Callen grinned, happy that her mood had shifted. He stood there while she pored through their freshly washed clothing, looking for an outfit for them both.

She dressed him in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and found a twin outfit for herself. When they were both ready, Anna stared at him, trying to figure out what was unusual about him. All of a sudden, her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Holy smokes, Callen!"

"What's wrong, baby?"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, and pointed to his neck.

"Oh, no," he said, understanding her very well. He walked into the bathroom and studied his neck. The one bruise was very prominent, while the others were more faded, but still evident. He shook his head in disbelief. "This is crazy!"

Anna stood beside him. With a smirk, she agreed. "It kind of is crazy. I'm so sorry, my love."

He put his arm around her and drew her close. "Anna, seriously. It's okay. I do, however, need to change my shirt."

"Nooo," she said. "Let me cover you with my makeup."

"Makeup?!" Callen objected, bouncing away from her. "No!"

"You would rather wear a suit and tie all day?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, hell, no!"

"Well, then…"

Callen shook his head. "Oh, man. Really?" He went over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes. Really." Anna dumped her purse on the table and found the little vial of concealer. She shook it hard, and then tipped the bottle onto her ring finger. She smoothed the droplet over the most visible bruise, and added a lighter layer to the others. "Come."

She took him by the hand to the bathroom mirror.

He looked from side to side, and not one bruise was visible.

"This is amazing," he murmured. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, Callen," she answered before she kissed him, nipping his lip lightly.

"Hey!" he objected. "We can't put makeup on my mouth!"

She laughed. "No, but we can do this!" She covered his mouth with hers, and kissed him deeply.

His mouth tingled, and he sucked his lip. With his eyes shining, Callen looked into her eyes. He was enjoying her playfulness tenfold.

Anna captured him again, and kissed him just as hard, but this time, Callen returned the passion.

"Oh!" Smiling, she looked into his eyes with every ounce of love that she possessed. She sucked on her own lip.

Callen heard his phone ping, and he looked right at Anna. "Uh-oh," he said, racing to get it.

She fled after him. "Who is it?"

"Just Sam, saying he'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay, Callen. We're ready."

He shook his head. "Not really. We didn't eat yet!"

Her face crumpled.

Callen gave her a quick hug. "We can go downstairs now, and get to the deli before he gets here."

"I know," she said, leaning on him. "I wanted to fix you something special today."

He hugged her again, and then kissed her. "Tonight, baby, okay?"

Anna nodded. "Not a problem."

Callen grinned at her use of his phrase.

The door nearly jumped off its hinges when Sam knocked on it. He was earlier than they thought he would be.

"Let's go in there!" he commanded, rattling the knob.

"Hold your horses!" Callen said, unlocking the door and letting his friend in. "Hey, buddy!"

Sam grinned. "Hey, yourself. Good morning, Anna," he said.

"Hi, Sam," she said softly, clearing off the table and jamming her supplies into her purse.

Sam looked around the little apartment, and realized that they had changed the décor.

"It looks nice, guys," he praised. Sam snickered when he caught sight of the jumbled bed.

Callen blushed in spite of himself. "Thank you, Sam. Let's go, guys."

Sam looked from Callen to Anna, and back again. He sensed that something was a little off.

She went to stand alongside her man.

"What's wrong, Sam?" she asked, looping her arm through Callen's.

The big man grinned. "I'm not sure," he said with a smirk on his handsome face, "but something is not quite right." He stared at them, determined to figure out what they were up to.

Anna puffed up like mad dragon.

"Relax, Anna," Sam soothed. "Nothing bad, I assure you." He stared them down, and began to laugh. "I know what it is!"

"Nuh-uh," said Callen, who was ready to kick his friend.

Sam pursed his lips. "I do," he said. "I most certainly do." He very deliberately placed his hand on his own neck, and left it there until both Anna and Callen noticed. The big man's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me!"

Anna glared at him. "It better be, Sam!" she warned. She knew instinctively that Sam did know that Callen was full of hidden bruises.

"Fun?" said Sam.

"Sam, I'm warning you…" Callen offered.

Sam laughed at them. "Hey, G. Seriously. I am happy for you both. I think you two are the best in the world for each other, and I hope you guys have as much happiness as Michelle and I had. It's all worth it."

"Thank you, Sam," said Anna. "You can't imagine how much I love him."

"Oh, but I can," Sam replied earnestly. "I've already been there, Anna. There's nothing else like it in the world."

She nodded and let go of Callen so she could give Sam a hug.

"Thank you, Sam, for believing in us," she said.

Sam returned the hug. He was surprised at how small she actually was. "You're welcome, Anna, but guys, come on. We need to go now."


End file.
